Cordelia the Vampire Slayer III: Enter Cameron
by InTheDoorway
Summary: 2 terminators, cameron & a TX, are after Dawn with unknown motives & intentions. Cordelia & Anya will do anything to protect her, but the odds may be too great this time. this is a AU where Cordelia is the slayer & a xover with TTSCC & T3. V,bad lang,fem/
1. Storms Coming

A few raindrops fell, almost like a warning. Then the heavens opened. Within minutes the intense rainfall caused small rivers to flow in the grooves on the paved streets, and lightning streaked across the sky.

"Storm's here." Dawn said as she watched the water streak down the window of their small apartment.

Anya stopped reading her book, and stretched her neck so she could see outside as well. "Looks like it's a nasty one too." She said.

Cordelia, who was sitting on the sofa next to Anya, closed her eyes so she could enjoy the sound of the rain tap-tap-tapping on the window sill. It had been about two weeks since their run in with Willow, who had taken up the mantle of Evil Super Vampire Witch. She was worried that Willow wasn't really dead, and would be seeking her revenge soon enough, but for now Cordelia just wanted to listen to the relaxing sound of the rain and forget about her life as the would-be Slayer.

She considered her tenure thus far, and thought that she hadn't been doing such a good job. Sure she had dusted countless Vampires, and disposed of numerous Demons, but the two times there was an actual threat, she had gotten her assed kicked and would have been done for if not for her friends. She was supposed to be the big bad protector, but instead she was the one who had needed saving when the going got tough.

'No,' she thought to herself, 'I won't think of that stuff right now.' She pushed the negative thoughts from her mind, and inhaled deeply, then exhaled, calming herself. She thought of all the positive things in her life, even though there weren't many. In fact, there were only two. Anya, who she still fought with on a daily basis, but now it was a different kind of fight, like sisters might fight. Despite their differences and their arguments, underneath it all they had developed a close friendship.

And Dawn.

She loved Dawn; and not in a sisterly way. She had backed down when she had had the perfect opportunity to let Dawn know her feelings, but that was ok. She could still enjoy her company, and use her imagination for the rest.

The thunder crashed loudly, like not-so off explosions, and just as abruptly a feeling of deep dread came over her. Ever since she had become the Slayer she had had an acute intuition for coming trouble, but she had never felt it this strongly before.

Her eyes shot open, and she gasped loudly.

A storm was coming, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

Not too far away someone on a Motorcycle sped past the big 'Welcome To Sunnydale' sign.

The rider hunched over the sleek red Kawasaki Ninja as the bike reached speeds nearing 90 mph; a dangerous speed even in normal conditions, almost suicide in conditions such as these, and the bike threatened to hydro plane any second.

But it didn't matter, those conditions applied to normal riders, and this rider was anything but normal. The skill in which the motorist handled the bike was precise, more precise than any human could be, and even had the bike hydro planned and threw its driver a hundred feet to slam into a building, it wouldn't had mattered, the driver would be unharmed.

Under the black leather jacket, blue jeans and the red helmet that matched her bike, was a tall, slim, beautiful young woman with long auburn hair and big brown eyes.

And under the tall, slim, beautiful young woman with long auburn hair and big brown eyes was a Terminator.


	2. Evil Has Blonde Hair

Cordelia went on patrol that night, even though she didn't expect to be busy. It was too wet out, even for Vampires.

She had her black rain coat on with the hood up, but she was still soaked. Her jeans were considerably darker due to the wetness, and every time she took a step in her drenched green Converse hi-tops she felt the water sloshing between her toes.

The night was utterly miserable; it was wet, cold, and windy. Normally she would have opted to stay home and curl up on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and a movie, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something very dangerous was there, just out of sight. She was on edge, but had no idea why.

She patrolled the cemeteries and parks, the normal Vampire hunting grounds, but since no people were out, no Vamps were either. She was in one such park when midnight rolled around, and she was just about to give up and head home, when she noticed a woman walking down the paved walking trail.

She kept her distance, not letting the woman see her, and observed her from behind a tree. The woman was probably around 25, tall with blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. What struck Cordelia as odd thought was that she was wearing a white t-shirt; a red pleated skirt that didn't make it past her knees and sandals, and that was it. Her skirt clung to her legs wetly, and her white t-shirt was soaked through causing it to be practically transparent, but the girl didn't seem to be the least bit cold. Cordelia had on a sweater with a rain coat over it and she was shivering and her teeth were clattering on their own accord. This girl was wearing clothing suitable for a hot summer day, completely drenched head to toe, but showed no sign of discomfort. Something was wrong here.

The woman continued on her brisk walk, and Cordelia trailed her from a safe distance. The woman seemed proud and almost militant, thought Cordelia, with excellent posture and her head held high.

Cordelia noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. A closer look revealed that the woman had a second stalker. He was clumsy and loud, and the woman noticed him shortly after Cordelia did. She turned to confront him, and the follower, knowing he'd been discovered, came out to meet her.

"Nice night for a walk, baby." Said the follower. Cordelia could tell from the way he stood and the way he talked that he was defiantly a vampire.

The woman said nothing, and the Vampire walked slowly closer.

"What is this, a wet t-shirt contest?" he said as he ogled the blondes breasts that were completely visible through her soaked shirt.

The woman simply watched him, expressionless, as he approached. Cordelia noticed more movement behind the girl, a second vamp, and concluded that the two Vampires were setting an ambush. Cordelia took a step, with the intentions to circle unseen around behind the other assailant, but stopped in her tracks when the woman finally spoke.

In an even and emotionless tone the woman asked the Vampire "Do you know Dawn Summers from Sunnydale?"

'Dawn!?' thought Cordelia, confused, 'Why is this woman asking about Dawn? And why would she ask a total stranger who she met at midnight in a dark park?'

A feeling of dread fell over Cordelia. She could feel her stomach tighten and her heart began to beat faster. She knew something was seriously wrong here. Who was this lady?

She turned her attention back to them when the Vampire answered "No Barbie, I don't know any Dawn's Summer.", with a laugh.

The woman in the wet transparent clothing tilted her head to the side, bird-like, and said "My name is not Barbie. Does your friend behind me know Dawn Summers?"

This surprised the vampire, but only for a moment. "No honey," he said, "He don't know no Dawn Summers neither. But we're going to get to know you a bit more me thinks."

Suddenly the Vampire who had been hiding in the bushes jumped out and grabbed the woman from behind, wrapping his arms around hers, pinning them to her torso. Wasting no time, he sank his teeth into her neck, as the first Vampire looked on with a grin.

To Cordelia's shock, the woman's face didn't change. There was no cringing in pain, no screams of agony, or moans of pleasure (as some Vampires can cause when biting, through a type of trance). She just stared straight ahead, her bright blue eyes never leaving the first Vampire.

"What is up with this one?!" said the Vampire she had been talking to, who was obviously confused by her lack of acknowledgment that there was a creature of the night sucking her blood. He walked forward; clearly with the intent to attack, and his face suddenly changed into its Vampire form, his brow growing larger and more defined, his canine teeth lengthening, and his eyes turning a pale yellow.

The woman however showed no signs of fear, and in fact the corners of her mouth twitched into a grin. When the Vampire approaching her got into range, he drew back his fist, but before he could punch her her arm shot out shockingly quick. The Vampire looked down at his chest, which now had the woman's fist and her arm up to her elbow driven into it.

"What the fuuu..." he began, but before the word was finished he crumpled into a pile of green dust.

The Vampire who had been biting her neck suddenly broke contact, and seemed liked he was about to bolt, but before he could the woman reached back with the same arm she had killed his friend with, grabbed the back of his neck, then flung him forward over her shoulder to land awkwardly on his back in front on her.

He hurriedly got to his feet, and even made it a few steps in the opposite direction, when the woman raised her hand and pointed at the escaping Vampire's back. Suddenly the outstretch hand began to change shape, different parts sliding and moving in different ways until it formed a conical shape pointing the same direction her hand had been. This was all done in less than a second and once the transformation was complete a beam of what looked like bright blue lightning shot from it, piercing through the Vampire, reducing him instantly to vapour.

Cordelia was shocked at what she had just witnessed. As she watched the blonde's apparent energy cannon transformed back into a human looking hand. The woman surveyed the surrounding area with a glance, and starred for a long moment at the patches of green wet dust on ground, then turned and resumed her vigorous walk as if nothing had happened.

Cordelia was frozen in astonishment, unable to take her eyes off the woman until she had walked out of view. She didn't follow this time; she didn't want to mess with her until she knew exactly what she was dealing with.

After a few more moments Cordelia headed for home and pondered the attractive woman who looked very well proportioned and in shape, but still very much human. That obviously was not the case.

This storm had just gotten a whole lot more frightening.


	3. After Dawn?

When Cordelia got home that night Anya and Dawn were sound asleep in the bed they platonically shared, due to the small size of their apartment. After removing her jacket and hanging it on a peg, Cordelia sat on the sofa and said "Girls. Stop being lazy. We have a problem."

Dawn woke up instantly and sat up. "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

Anya on the other hand did not wake up and when Dawn nudged her with her elbow, she swiped her hand in Dawn's direction and mumbled something about bunnies.

Dawn looked at Cordelia apologetically. "She's a deep sleeper." She said with a shrug.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We have more problems than waking up Ms. Sleeping Butthead. Dawn, something is after you."

"What?" asked Dawn, confused, "Why would someone be after me?"

"I don't know yet." Said Cordelia, and Dawn could hear a touch of panic in her friend's voice. Cordelia then went on to tell her about the woman and what had happened.

"What? Who is she?" asked Dawn after Cordelia had finished her story.

"I don't know Dawn. I really wish I did. I don't think she's human though."

They both sat in silence, thinking about the troubling information. Why would anyone target Dawn? It didn't make sense.

Anya finally broke them both from their inner thoughts when she abruptly thrashed in her sleep and mumbled "Alice, don't go down there! It's a trap!" This caused both Dawn and Cordelia to giggle, despite the seriousness of their situation.

"Let's just get some sleep, Cordelia," suggested Dawn, "It's late, and there's nothing we can do about this girl tonight."

"Ok Dawn. You're the boss."

After a trip to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Cordelia turned off the lights and slipped under the blankets on her sofa. She was worried, but she was also exhausted, and within a few minutes she was nearly asleep.

"Cordelia?" Dawn whispered from her bed.

"Yeah?" answered Cordelia groggily.

"You'll protect me, right?"

"Always." Answered Cordelia, which must have put Dawn's mind at ease since about thirty seconds later Cordelia could hear Dawn's breathing change to the slow, deep breathing of someone who was sound asleep.

Cordelia listened to Dawn's breathing, which caused her to relax as well. Cordelia was in love with Dawn, there was no denying that anymore, and even though she hadn't told her when she had had the chance, Cordelia still took comfort in just being in the same room with her and being able to listen to her breath.

At that moment Anya snored loudly, which slightly ruin the soothing effect Dawn had on her, but even so Cordelia was asleep soon enough.


	4. Hunting

Cameron knocked on the 167th door of the day. Unfortunately the name 'Dawn Summers wasn't in the phone book, and she had no other information about her besides the fact that she lives in Sunnydale.

An elderly lady opened the door and glared up at the tall thin young woman. "Hello Ma'am," greeted Cameron pleasantly, "I was told Dawn Summers lives in this area." She hadn't, but she had to say something. "Do you know which house is hers?"

"I don't know no Don Summers," said the old lady, "why do you want her for if you don't even know where she lives?"

"Thank you for your time." Said Cameron, without answering the woman's question, turned around and went on to the next house.

It had been about four days since John and Sarah Connor had sent her on this 'mission'. They had gotten some information that said Dawn Summers of Sunnydale was someone important in the future, and therefore was a threat to Skynet, and was to be targeted soon. They had sent Cameron to take care of whatever Skynet sent to kill Ms. Summers, which Cameron did agree was an important priority, but she believed they had had ulterior motives in sending her.

Cameron didn't think she should be away from John; her primary objective being to protect him at all cost. But the decision had been made without her input. John and his Mother were very capable of staying under the radar, and in fact Cameron had no idea where they currently were, which bothered her.

She had promised to take their orders, because they were beginning to question her loyalty, and that's how they tricked her into leaving them. They gave her a phone number, and told her to call it once the mission was complete, for further instructions. They had said to tell her their location was a security risk because there was a possibility that her chip would fall into enemy hands.

She understood that line of reasoning, but all the same Cameron got the impression they didn't want her around anymore. Cameron was a machine, and didn't feel things like 'resentfulness'. At least she didn't think she did. Ever since she had had damage to her chip some things were not as clear as they once were. But she defiantly did not approve of having her loyalty questioned, and sent away because of it.

She walked up the steps of the 168th home and rang the bell. After a moment a man of around 20 years of age answered the door.

"Whoa," he said, looking Cameron up and down, "to what do I owe this honour?" He was obviously trying to sound charming.

"Hello sir. I was told Dawn Summers lives in this area. Do you know which house is hers?" Cameron repeated for the 168th time.

"Dawn Summers? Nah, she doesn't live around here." He answered.

Putting on her most pleasant smile Cameron asked "You know Dawn?"

"Sure," said the man, deepening her voice to try to sound sexier or something, and failing, "we went to high school together. She was in my chemistry class."

"Can you tell me where she lives?" asked Cameron.

"I'm not sure, but I've seen her over on Beaman Street a few times."

This guy was defiantly attracted to Cameron, and Cameron estimated she could just about get whatever he knew from him easily enough. "You wouldn't happen to have a picture of her would you?" She asked, twirling a strand of her long brown hair with her finger, and smiling seductively.

The man's smile seemed to fade a little. "No, sorry, I..." he stopped abruptly, then "Wait! I have an old year book!" He excitedly said, "Her picture should be in that. Would that help?" This guy was eager to please indeed.

Cameron's eyes brightened and her smile grew bigger. "Yes! That would be a huge help!" She exclaimed in the bubbliest tone she had.

The man, with a sly look in his eye, said "You can have it. If. You'll go on a date with me tonight."

"Sure!" beamed Cameron.

The guy's eyes opened wide, surprised at her quickness to answer. "o...ok, I'll get the book for you." He stammered, then left and went inside the house. He returned a couple minutes later with a dusty book with a Sunnydale High insignia on the cover. He eagerly handed it over.

"Dawn Summers is in this?" asked Cameron.

"Yeah, defiantly." He answered.

"Thank you for your time." Said Cameron, her bubbly voice gone, and turned and walked down the front steps of the home.

"Hey, wait!" Called the guy, "I don't have your number or nothin'!"

Cameron ignored his shouts, walked across his lawn, then down the street to where she had parked her Motorcycle. She swung her leg over, and kick started the bike's ignition.

She opened the book and quickly flicked through the pages until she found the words 'Dawn Summers', which was accompanied by a photograph. Now she had her picture and the street she most likely lived on. This was a good start.

She closed the book and tucked it inside her tight leather jacket, did up the zipper so it wouldn't slip out, then put her helmet on.

It was time to look for Beaman Street.

* * *

In another part of Sunnydale, Sandra Mullen was just getting home from work. She threw her keys on the small table next to the door and hung up her long black jacket.

"Honey," She called to her husband, "I didn't pick up anything for dinner. I thought we could go out. Maybe to that new Italian place Ilene was telling us about?" She kicked off her heels, glad to be out of the uncomfortable shoes, and walked into the Kitchen where she expected to see her husband, who was usually sitting at the table reading the paper when she got home.

The kitchen was empty. "Doug, you home?" she shouted, so he'd be able to hear anywhere in the house, then to herself "that's strange." Thinking he might have fallen asleep watching TV, she walked into the living room, and was shocked to see a blonde woman sitting down to their computer desk, typing very quickly.

Sandra starred at the blonde, who seemed to be intently looking up public school records. She was wearing a white shirt and a red skirt that really didn't suit her, had piercing blue eyes and hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the type of body Sandra would have killed for.

The woman didn't even look up when Sandra had entered the room, which was very odd.

Sandra's attention on the strange woman was suddenly broken when she noticed what was on the floor next to the computer desk. Doug. His eyes were open, but they obviously didn't see anything, and all around him the gray carpet was stained a dark red.

Horrified, she leaned on the wall for support. Sandra was just about to vomit when some movement caught her eye. She looked up into the face of the blonde woman, who was suddenly standing in front of her, and for some reason Sandra thought 'her eyes look as dead as Doug's..."

Sandra opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She was in shock; she just stared into the beautiful monster's face.

For a moment the blonde stared right back at her, then she leaned her head to the side slightly to look past Sandra.

After a few seconds the blonde turned back to her and in an eerily casual tone, said "I like your coat."

Sandra, her mind in the depths of hysteria, didn't understand what the blonde was saying, and didn't have time to work it out. She felt the woman put both her hands on either side of her head, and didn't have the willpower to resist.

There was a loud crack, and Sandra Mullen knew no more.


	5. A Visitor

The two girls lounged on the sofa, Dawn leaning on the armrest and Anya leaning on Dawn's shoulder. Besides the glow of the television the room was dark, the changing light playing across their faces. Cordelia had gone out on patrol and had ordered them not to leave the apartment, so they had ordered a pizza and were now watching one of Dawn's many DVDs.

Anya had a firm grip on Dawn's shirt, and whenever she got scared she pulled it tighter, like a child might do to their mother's skirt. Dawn rolled her eyes; this hadn't been the best movie choice. It had been Dawn's turn to pick and she had chosen to watch 'Donnie Darko'.

Bad idea.

She had totally forgotten about Anya's unreasonable phobia of rabbit, and to Dawn's annoyance 'Frank the Bunny' was the most terrifying spectacle ever to be encompassed onto film to her. Dawn had offered to turn it off, but Anya had insisted that it would be ok, and Dawn stupidly believed her on the grounds that she herself liked a good horror flick sometimes to scare the crap out of her.

This was really too much though; Anya went into hysterics every time the sort of creepy but mostly silly looking guy in a bunny suit was on screen, and when he wasn't she was gripping Dawn's shirt so tightly that Dawn thought she might rip it. That's why Dawn was relieved when the doorbell rang; giving her an excuse to stop the movie.

After hitting 'pause' on the remote, Dawn got up and was about to answer the door when Anya grabbed her arm. "No, Dawn." Said Anya, "It's almost eleven, don't you think it's weird for someone to be here this late?"

"I guess so..." admitted Dawn.

"Go hide in the bathroom," said Anya, "I'll answer the door. We know someone is looking for you, so we don't want any unwanted crazy super-women seeing you."

With a nod Dawn went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

The bell rang again, and Anya opened the front door. "What do you want?" she greeted.

Standing on their front step was a tall thin woman of about 18 or 19, with long brown hair, wearing dark blue jeans, a black tank top and a dusty leather jacket. At least it wasn't the blonde Cordelia had warned them about.

"Hello ma'am," greeted the girl pleasantly, "I'm looking for a friend of mine, Dawn Summers. This is her picture." The girl held up what looked like a glossy piece of paper ripped from a book, and sure enough there was a black and white photo of a fifteen year old Dawn. "Do you know her?"

"No." Said Anya curtly, and tried to shut the door, but the girl quickly stuck her sneakered foot between the door and the jam.

"Do you live here alone?" asked the girl, "I heard voices. Perhaps they know my friend."

"It was the TV you heard, Little Miss Weirdo-Questions. I live here by myself. No one else is here." Answered Anya, "Now please, kindly remove your foot from my door."

The girl briefly looked down, then back at Anya. After a slight pause, her pleasant smile returned. "Thank you for your time."

Dawn opened the bathroom door once she heard the outside door shut. Having heard the conversation through the door she asked "Was that the blonde?" with worry in her voice.

"No," said Anya, visibly shaken, "it was a brunette. Looks like Charlie sent all of his Angels after you this time. I thought she was going to kill me. She had a strange look in her eyes."

----------------------------

Outside, Cameron walked across the street, then across the lawn of the house there. Once she reached the side of the home, she sat between a leafy tree and the hedge. She was in the shadow of the home and surrounded by branches and foliage, so from the line of view of the apartment she had just visited there was no way they could see her there, but she could clearly see the only door to the basement apartment.

The girl with the short curly blonde hair had said she lived alone, but Cameron had defiantly heard a second female voice, and was able to make the distinction between a television's speakers and a person. Also, there were many different pairs of shoes on the floor. Cameron knew many women kept multiple pairs of shoes, but there were three different sizes present.

The blonde was lying.


	6. On The Trail

Cameron sat on that lawn for a long time. Long enough to count every blade of grass in her direct line of vision while her eyes were pointed at the apartment across the street. 65,807. She also calculated that there was exactly 57 feet 4 inches between her current position and the apartment door.

A dark haired woman, who was not Dawn Summers, entered the home at exactly 2:49 am. The people who lived in the home which she was currently sitting outside of had left at exactly 7:37 am, presumably to go to work. Thankfully they hadn't seen her there on their lawn, sitting in the bushes. It was now 10:14 am and no one else had entered or exited the basement apartment across the street.

Cameron was just about to count the metal teeth on the zippers of her leather jacket when the apartment door opened. There she was. Dawn Summers, as well as the dark haired woman and the curly haired blonde. She was a liar.

The three of them got into the green mini-van that was parked in the driveway. The dark haired girl driving, Dawn was in the passenger seat, and the liar opened the sliding door to sit in the back. Once it backed out of the driveway and made its way down the street Cameron ran over to where she had left her Motorcycle, about a block away, being careful to stay out of the view of the mini-van.

They had gotten a bit of a head start, but Cameron caught up easily thanks to the impressive horse power of her red Kawasaki Ninja. She was careful to keep her distance, but she didn't let the van out of her sight.

------------------------------------

"I really don't approve of this."

"Shut up Cordelia!" whined Dawn, "You don't approve of anything!"

"There are at least two people after you," Cordelia answered, sternly, "One we know is uber strong and can turn her arm into a laser."

"I can't sit in the apartment forever, Cordelia." argued Dawn, "And besides, we're going to the mall. Even if they do find us there, which I doubt since both times we saw them it was night, it's the most public place there is. No one is dumb enough to try to kill someone in a mall.

Anya yawned loudly, stretched, then mumbled "Plus she's got a bona-fide Slayer and a 1140' something year old ex-Vengeance Demon who is skilled in witchcraft and sorcery, and was taught to fight by Vikings."

"You'd think someone so old would have learned to clean up after herself." Said Cordelia under her breathe, causing Dawn to giggle.

"Hey!" shouted Anya, "I heard that!"

Cordelia burst out laughing. Between breaths she said "I was only kidding Anya."

"I clean." mumbled Anya, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning comically, which caused Dawn and Cordelia, who had caught the overly dramatic display in the rear view mirror, laugh even harder.

-----------------------------------------------

The tall blonde had ditched her previous garb of a white tank top and a red skirt for a tight fitting little black dress (she knew men responded to little black dresses) and the long black Jacket she had acquired at the Mullen's home. It must have been a long time since Sandra Mullen could fit into that dress, and probably had kept it to try and motivate her into losing weight.

She didn't actually have to take the clothing, simply see it, and adopt its shape and texture to her liquid metal exterior.

While at the Mullen's home the blonde had looked up the school records of one Dawn Summers, and then did a wider search of anything she could get with Dawn's information.

She had learned that the last info the school system had was that Dawn was living with her sister Buffy Summers, but when she had gone to the address listed an elderly couple now resided there. She had killed the couple and searched the home, but had found nothing useful.

After that she had mimicked the old man's voice to call 911 to report a breaking and entering. When the officer arrived to check it out she had killed him as well, and then stolen his car.

She was currently sitting in the parked cruiser, after driving it to a deserted alley. She was using the police car's onboard computer, which had much more useful and up to date information.

There wasn't much on Dawn Summer's, but her sister had quite the history. She was listed as deceased, and because she had died before Dawn was of legal age, a woman named Cordelia Chase had been named her legal guardian.

After a search of Ms. Cordelia Chase she found a parking ticket, which of course had her licence plate number. Once she ran the plate number through insurance registration she learned the vehicle's model and make.

Progress.

Mimicking the now dead police officer's voice, she ran the plates and the mini-vans description over the radio, requesting for officers to be on the look-out.

After another quick search on the computer to make sure she hadn't missed anything, the blonde in the little black dress turned on the ignition and headed back into the street to begin the search herself.

She smiled and her eyes shone a bright blue. The T-X was getting closer to obtaining her target.


	7. Stupid Pretzels

Anya watched as people walked by her. 'You see the weirdest people in the mall.' she thought to herself. She was sitting on a bench next to Cordelia while they waited impatiently for Dawn to get a pretzel. Despite the long line, Dawn had insisted that be the first thing she did, and Cordelia had decided that Dawn wasn't allowed to be out of eyesight even for a minute.

Anya sighed deeply. She didn't like having to wait on people; or for bready knotted pastries. She looked over at Dawn to see her progress, but to her dismay she was still only half way through the line. 'Stupid pretzels,' she thought 'why do so many people want pretzels at 11 o'clock in the morning? They're going to ruin their lunch.'

Anya was cranky in the morning.

She looked over at Cordelia, who was contently watching Dawn, but pretending not to. 'And stupid Cordelia too.'

Anya watched Cordelia and could tell by the way her eyebrows were slightly raised that she was looking at Dawn with more on her mind than just protecting her. 'gross.'

Anya, fully annoyed with Cordelia, turned back to look at Dawn. 'What was so great about Dawn anyways?' she asked herself. 'Sure, she's tall, pretty, has a nice body and her hair smells good, but who cares?'

Another glance at Cordelia confirmed at least one person cared. Alot. Anya Turned back to study her subject of annoyed interest once more. Starting with Dawn's feet, she began her observations. 'Cool looking sneakers are pretty cool I guess.' She thought. 'Long legs that look pretty hot in those skinny jeans are pretty hot too. That tight white t-shirt really shows off her figure, and the suspenders add a touch of punky style.'

'Dawns got a lot of tattoos in the last few years. Her arms are pretty much covered right down to the wrist. I don't really like tattoos.' Anya thought, briefly pleased with herself for finding a fault in Dawn's appearance, until she re-evaluated. 'Except for Dawn's tattoos. I like Dawn's tattoos.'

A loss, but the battle wasn't over yet.

Determined to find something negative, she continued. 'Long pretty hair that smelled good. A cool black bowler hat that she really pulled off. Thick lips. Big icy blue eyes.'

'Dammit!' Anya mentally scolded herself, 'I think I'M falling for her now! Stupid Anya!'

Completely annoyed now, she gave Dawn one more quick look, hoping to find some huge imperfection that she had missed, but before she could begin her final analysis, she noticed someone over Dawn's shoulder, heading in her general direction.

'I must be turning Willow!' she thought, 'that girl is super hot too! She looks a lot like Dawn actually. Only taller, and with brown eyes. Not so punk rocky looking. Wait....is that...'

Anya suddenly jumped up off the bench, successfully frightening Cordelia, who had also been intently studying Dawn. "That's the girl that was looking for Dawn!" Anya shouted.

"Where?" demanded Cordelia, springing to her feet.

"There!" said Anya, pointing at the girl who was only about twenty feet from Dawn now, 'The one with the leather jacket and long brown hair!"

Cordelia took off running in the direction of the woman, and Anya was quick on her heels. The mystery brunette was only about four feet from Dawn when Cordelia tackled her.

The two successfully crashed through the wall and into a hallway meant for employees only, plaster and dust flying everywhere.

Cordelia was up first, rubbing her shoulder. "Ouch." She said, "That girl is a lot sturdier than I thought."

The brunette was getting up as well when Anya fell into her, her knee smashing into the girl's face. Anya had been in countless fights over her long life, and had kneed many girls in their many faces, but never before had her knee simply stopped, not moving the girl's head an inch. It was like kneeing a brick wall, and she yelped in agony.

Anya felt someone get a firm grip on the front of her shirt, and suddenly she was flying backwards through the air. She hit the floor with a thud, nearly fifteen feet from her take-off point.

Cordelia was having about as much luck. After tossing Anya like she was a blonde horseshoe, the girl with the leather jacket and long brown hair turned to Cordelia. Cordelia swung, and scored a quick one-two on the girls chin and cheek, but her face had barely moved, and her expression didn't change; she didn't even blink. Cordelia tried a third punch, but the girl grabbed her arm, then suddenly Cordelia was seeing dust and drywall again as she was swung hard enough into the opposite wall to go through again.

That one had hurt, but Cordelia was up fast when she saw the girl turn away, once more heading in Dawn's direction. Dawn was like a deer in headlights, an expression of utter shock and bewilderment on her face.

Cordelia tackled the girl from behind, this time going low, driving her shoulder into the back of the girl's knee. The brunette fell backwards, landing loudly on her back, but Cordelia thought that she had come out the loser of that exchange because pain shot down her arm and then went numb. This girl was made of hard stuff apparently.

The girl was up quickly, but was distracted for a moment when two security guards tried to tackle her as well. It didn't work out as well for them as it did for Cordelia; the lack of Slayer strength meant the girl didn't move an inch. She looked down at the two large men hugging her waist and then brought both her fist down, each squarely onto a security guard's back. They were instantly out of the fight, curled up on the floor gasping for air.

----------------------------------------

The radio blared that there was trouble happening at the shopping mall, where a number of women were fighting. What caught the blonde's attention though was when it said there were reports that people were getting thrown through walls. That sounded interesting.

The wheels on her police cruiser screeched as she pulled a U-turn, causing the cars behind her to slam on the breaks, and a car in the opposite lane to swerve out of the way.

The mall wasn't far.

She didn't know if there was a Terminator trying to protect her target, but it didn't concern her much. She was made to not only terminate humans, but rogue Terminators as well. She was a T-X.

-------------------------------------------------

The momentary distraction provided by the guards did give Cordelia the chance to turn and scream at Dawn to run. Dawn was about to stubbornly say no, but Cordelia didn't give her the chance.

"NOW DAWN! GO!" She angrily screamed, and Dawn turned and ran. Anyone who wasn't either curled up on the floor in pain or had super strength were thankfully running for the exits, and Dawn blended in instantly.

The brunette made to follow Dawn again, but Cordelia grabbed a heavy wooden garbage pin, raised it over her head, then smashed it into the girl with all her might. Cordelia watched in astonishment as the girl stumbled a few steps, then turned to confront her, without even a grimace in pain.

Cordelia rolled to the side when the girl tried to grab her, then rolled again, expecting her to still be on her heels, but when she looked the girl was walking in the direction of the exit again.

Anya intercepted this time. She had smashed the safety glass on the wall and had extracted a fire extinguisher, which she swung straight into the brunettes face.

That blow would have knocked out, if not killed, a normal person. The girl took a slight step back, then turned her attention on Anya.

This was getting to be too much.

The brunette reached out and grabbed Anya by the throat. She was expressionless as she lifted her high off her feet. Anya clawed and coughed and gasped for air, but the Brunette just looked her in the eyes, waiting for Anya to stop struggling.

Cordelia grabbed the fire extinguisher that had fallen from Anya's grasp and rammed it into the back of the tall girl's head. The girl stumbled slightly, but didn't let go of Anya. Cordelia repeated the attack, putting all her weight behind the blow.

This time the girl did waver and Anya fell to the ground, holding her neck and gasping for air. Not a second too soon.

The brunette didn't go down however, and once she regained her footing she turned to confront Cordelia, but Cordelia was waiting, and as soon as the girl's head turned her way she answered with a base-ball like swing, a loud clang rang out when the extinguisher made contact with the girl's face. Almost like metal on metal.

The girl thankfully did fall down this time, but it seemed like it was more from the unexpected blow throwing off her balance rather then it doing any real damage, and she was on her knees in an instant. Before she was able to stand though Cordelia rained down another huge blow with the extinguisher, and the girl fell down again.

Cordelia slammed the extinguisher into the girl's head again, but when Cordelia was bringing it down for another hit the girl met it with her fist, and an explosion of white foam erupted.

Once the white stuff settled Cordelia looked down and was amazed to see the girl had punched right through the metal extinguisher, but her surprise turned to blackness as the brunette slammed her fist into Cordelia's jaw, knocking her out cold.

-------------------------------------

Cordelia woke up a few moments later. It felt like a wrecking ball had uppercut her. She opened her eyes slowly. Anya was lying next to her, eyes closed and breathing heavily. There was a huge dark bruise covering half her forehead. Looks like she had gotten an uppercut too.

Cordelia raised her head slightly. The brunette was gone. She had failed. But hopefully they had bought Dawn enough time to escape.

"Anya." Said Cordelia groggily, "Get up, we have to find Dawn."

Anya's eyes blinked open, but it wasn't her voice that said: "Yes Ms. Chase. We do."

Cordelia stretched her neck to look in the direction of the newcomer's voice, and almost wished she hadn't.

"Uh-oh." She said.

The blonde.


	8. On The Run

Once Dawn got outside she ran into the rows of vehicles. She kneeled down behind a station wagon, so she could see the exit of the mall, and she waited.

Cordelia had told her to run, but where was she supposed to go?

She felt terrible about leaving Anya and Cordelia in there alone. That girl seemed really strong. She might have been able to help if Cordelia hadn't freaked at her to run.

She waited there, hidden behind the station wagon, until the exit door swung open, and the tall brunette walked out. She surveyed the lot, and Dawn was quick to duck out of view. When she peeked again the brunette was gone.

A Police Cruiser stopped in front of the exit, and the lone officer went inside in a hurry. A few moments later another cop car showed up, this time with a pair of officers who ran into the building.

Dawn waited another ten minutes or so to be sure the brunette was really gone, and then walked back over to the mall. She walked in through the doors, and was shocked at what she saw.

The last two officers she had seen enter the building were on the floor. One's head was twisted nearly completely again, and the other had a huge hole in his chest.

Anya and Cordelia looked like they had just woken up, and were slowly getting to their feet. Their eyes were locked on a woman Dawn had never seen before. She had blonde hair tied back in a bun, and was wearing a long black trench coat and a small black dress.

When the blonde saw Dawn she immediately started walking toward her.

Anya turned her head when she saw the blonde's attention shift, and noticed Dawn standing there. "Dawn!" she screamed, "Run!"

Dawn didn't need to be told twice.

She was out the exit door in an instant, and she took off across the parking lot. She looked back in time to see Cordelia come flying out through one of the glass doors to land painfully onto the pavement, surrounded in shards of glass.

Dawn paused for a moment, considering returning to help her friend, when the blonde walked out through the broken door.

As Dawn watched the woman stuck out her hand, and it began to change. Dawn remembered Cordelia's story about what happened last time she had seen this woman, and she ran again.

Dawn weaved around cars, going in a zigzag to try to make her a harder target.

Suddenly a car she had just passed exploded, then one farther to her left. She could feel the heat from both the blasts.

She continued to run as fast as she could, which was pretty fast, since she was blessed with such long legs. All the same though when she glanced back not only was the blonde keeping pace, but she seemed to be gaining. As Dawn watched she raised her gun hand again, and Dawn quickly changed direction, cutting right, just as the car that had been to her left erupted into flames.

Dawn reached the end of the parking lot and sprinted across the street, nearly causing an accident as a car was forced to slam on its breaks to avoid hitting her.

Once across the street she continued to run, not looking back. She darted behind buildings, up alleys, over fences, and she even cut through a building she knew had an exit on the opposite side.

After about an hour she reached the pier, and finally slowed down and stopped. She had a shooting pain in her side and was covered in sweat.

She looked back, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. She waited, expecting her to come around the corner of the last building any minute. She didn't.

Once she was convinced she had lost her pursuer Dawn walked to the end of the pier. She leaned on the wooden rail and enjoyed the cool ocean air on her over-heated face. She was still breathing heavy and she felt like she was about to puke.

"Who was that woman?" she asked herself out loud.

The perspiration running down her face stung her eyes, and she closed them tight. She ran her hand through her wet hair and used the finger over her other hand to loosen her shirt collar so some of the cool ocean air could reach her glistening chest and stomach.

She let out a deep breath, and finally opened her eyes.

At first she squinted in the noon sun, and then her eyes went wide when she saw the blonde woman heading her way.

Dawn had no exits now.

"Oh god."

Dawn, horrified, watched as the blonde, expressionless, walked right up to her, then raised her hand to strike. Dawn went down on her knees and raised her hands to shield her face, little good it would do.

But the strike didn't come. Dawn heard the clanging of chains, and then the roar of a motorcycle.

When Dawn opened her eyes again the blonde wasn't in front of her anymore. There was a red motorcycle, the rider wearing matching red helmet speeding down the opposite way. One of the drivers hand's was on the handles, the other dragging a chain.

One the end of the chain was the blonde, being hauled by her neck.

She struggled and tried to loosen the chains around her throat, but she couldn't make any progress as she was dragged by the bike.

Suddenly the bike made a tight U turn, causing the blonde to fly past it, then get hauled abruptly in the other direction, almost like an excited dog who reached the end of its chain.

Dawn had thought she was saved, but the bike was heading in her direction again, and it seemed to be gaining speed, the blonde rolling and bouncing behind it. Dawn ran to the corner of the railing; it didn't seem like that bike was going to stop, and she didn't want to be in its way when it broke through the fence.

But the bike did come to a screeching stop, the tires peeling and the bike going sideways.

The blonde on the other hand, did not stop. The driver released the chain, and the woman crashed through the railing at the end of the wharf to fall the thirty feet to the ocean below with a loud splash.

Dawn watched the fall, and watched as her glowing blue eyes descending into the depths of the black water. The woman sank like a rock apparently.

When Dawn turned back to the motorcycle driver, she watched as the driver took off her helmet. It was the tall brunette who had been chasing her.

"Come with me if you want to live." The girl said.

Dawn considered a trap for a moment, then decided it wasn't likely.

She walked over, and the brunette handed her her red helmet. Dawn slipped it on over her head, then crawled on the back of the bike.

The bike sped off as the T-X made her slow return to the shore. Terminators couldn't swim. All she could do was walk.


	9. Dawn, Meet Cameron

Dawn sat on the back of the bike as the mystery brunette drove them outside the city. It was impossible to talk with the roar of the wind, so even though she had many questions she just watched the scenery speed by.

After about an hour of highway they pulled off onto a side road, then drove for another thirty minutes until they came to a rundown looking motel. Dawn wondered how a motel could possibly survive out here in the middle of nowhere.

The bike came to a stop outside one of the room's doors. They both got off, and the girl opened the door with a key, and then walked her motorcycle inside, obviously so it wouldn't get spotted from outside.

Dawn followed her inside the room. It was a musty room that had a strange smell. The wallpaper was torn, and its one chair had a hole in the seat. At least the bed looked ok, thought Dawn, who was absolutely exhausted.

Dawn sat on the bed, and leaned back onto her elbows. "So. Who are you?"

"My name is Cameron." said the girl as she locked the doors bolt and closed the curtains.

"Oh. I'm Dawn."

"I know. I was sent to protect you." said Cameron.

"Oh. By who?"

"John Connor."

"Oh. Who's he?"

"You say 'Oh' a lot." observed Cameron.

"Oh. Sorry." said Dawn.

"It's ok," said Cameron, "John Connor will be the leader of the resistance in the future. He sent me back from the future to protect his younger self. His younger self decided to send me on errands. Stuff to just keep me busy, really, and away from him. He's looking for excuses to not have me around. No offense."

"ok..." said a confused Dawn.

"So anyways, John and his mother found out you're going to be someone important in the future. I don't know much about that though, because I've never heard of you when I was there."

"Where?"

"The future."

"Oh."

"So they sent me to protect you. I'm a Terminator by the way." said Cameron, nonchalantly.

"Oh? What's that?"

"It's living tissue over a metal alloy endoskeleton." said Cameron, then seeing the confused look on Dawn's face, added "I'm kind of a robot."

"Oh."

"You don't seem very surprised." noted Cameron.

"Well, when you grew up in my house you see your share of weird stuff."

"Well. Whatever you are in the future must be pretty important. That blonde woman that was after you, she's a T-X."

"Another Terminator?" asked Dawn.

"Sort of." Explained Cameron, "But she's very advanced. Her kind is very rare, and very powerful. I've only ever seen a T-X once besides that one today, and she killed hundreds of soldiers and nine Terminators in one night, trying to get to John Connor. Luckily he was hidden in another bunker. They're nearly impossible to stop though."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." mimicked Cameron, which caused Dawn to giggle, and Cameron smiled the slightest bit.

"You don't seem very worried." said Cameron.

"I am. I have a lot of questions too, but right now I'm exhausted. Can we nap?" asked Dawn.

"You can rest. We should be safe here for now. I'll stand watch. I do not need sleep."

"Oh. Well. Can you pretend?"

"What?"

"I'm used to sharing a bed with someone, and I can't sleep very well by myself." explained Dawn.

"Why not?" asked Cameron.

"Because I'm used to having another person in bed next to me."

"I'm not a person."

"Close enough for me."

Cameron paused for a moment, and then said "No. I have to guard the room. You sleep. I'll guard."

Dawn threw up her hands. "Fine." she said, frustrated, and then she curled up for a nap and was asleep within minutes, despite her earlier claims.

Cameron studied Dawn for a moment while she slept. Cameron thought she was an odd person. Most people go into hysterics when they learn about Terminators for the first time, and anyone who had a T-X after them should be in hysterics, but she didn't seem worried at all, and in fact seemed in pretty high spirits.

"Interesting." Said Cameron, who had developed the habit of talking to herself since her chip had been damaged, then repaired.

Cameron turned away, and stood in front of the door. She could stand here for days if she needed to, completely still but totally alert.

As she was staring at the door Cameron felt the corner of her lip twitch.

"That was involuntary." whispered Cameron to herself. She made a mental note to monitor her actions closely, to make sure she wasn't having an adverse side effect from the amount of severe damage she had sustained while she was with John and Sarah, causing involuntary movements and twitches. She had experienced those types of movements and twitches far too often since she had had her chip damaged.

This particular involuntary twitch was not a problem with her chip however.

Cameron was smiling.


	10. Checking In

Dawn woke up from her nap about an hour later. In her exhaustion she had forgotten all about Cordelia and Anya, and she reached into her pocket to grab her cell phone.

When Cameron saw the phone, however, she walked quickly over and snatched it from Dawn's hand. "You cannot call anyone. The T-X can mimic your friend's voices, and even their looks. You could reveal our location."

"I'll ask questions only my friends would know then." said Dawn, holding out her hand for Cameron to return the phone. "I'm calling them. I have to let them know I'm ok."

After a moment's hesitation, Cameron handed over the cell. "Don't tell them where we are." she said sternly.

"Yeah yeah." replied Dawn as she dialled Anya's cell phone.

-------------------------------------------------

Anya sat on the floor, her back against the wall, holding a bag of frozen French fries to her swollen forehead.

They had looked for Dawn, but without any way to know which way she had gone, they had no luck. All they could do was return home, and hope Dawn either showed up or called.

Cordelia paced back and forth. She had been beat up pretty bad, but she was too concerned to sit and relax. She was worried sick, so her eyes lit up with hope when Anya's phone rang.

"Dawn? Is that you?" answered Anya.

"Anya, what movie did we watch last night?" said Dawn's voice.

"What? Where are you?" asked a confused Anya.

"Please, just answer the question."

"Oh, it was that stupid evil man-sized bunny movie."

Dawn audibly sighed, then laughed, "Good. It's defiantly you. That blonde woman can make herself sound like other people. I'm safe. I'm with the girl who beat you guys up today. She saved me."

"Her? Why are you with her?"

"Long story." said Dawn, "I can't talk for long Anya. Listen, get out of the apartment. Go to a hotel. The blonde woman is apparently some super killer robot from the future, called a T-X. Cameron says she's way stronger and faster than she is, and she kicked your guy's asses."

"Who's Cameron?"

"The girl who kicked your asses."

"Oh, right."

"Leave the apartment. I'll be fine. I'll call again when I can. Be careful. I love you guys." And with that Dawn ended the call.

"What did she say?" demanded Cordelia impatiently.

"She said the blonde is a super duper robot named T-X from the future, and we have to get out of the apartment. She's with the girl who beat us up. She said she'll call again soon."

"Ok, go pack a bag, qui-." Said Cordelia, but was interrupted by the door suddenly swinging inwards, slamming against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere." said the T-X as she casually walked into the apartment, "We need to talk."


	11. Pillow Talk

Hours later, Dawn lounged on the bed, aimlessly flicking through the channels on the TV with the cracked screen.

Cameron had left hours ago, leaving Dawn to spend the rest of the afternoon, and then the night, alone. She had returned briefly to deliver dinner, a cold tuna sandwich and a Pepsi, but had then left again, saying she was 'checking out the area.'

Finally Dawn heard the door open, and she looked over to see Cameron locking the door behind her.

"Checked out the area a bit?" asked Dawn sarcastically. She was a little annoyed that she had been left alone all night with no one to talk to.

"Yes." answered Cameron, who obviously didn't pick up on the sarcasm in Dawn's voice. "The area is safe. Only one other room is currently rented out, an elderly couple from Ohio, and there is only one receptionist working tonight, an over-weight woman with a bad leg. There isn't another building in miles, and there isn't much traffic on this road."

"Great." said Dawn, totally uninterested, "Can we go to bed now? It's past midnight and I'm sick of looking at this shitty TV and dirty walls."

"You can go to bed whenever you like." answered Cameron, "I will stand guard."

"No way am I sleeping with you just standing there staring at the stupid door. At least get in the bed with me, so I can pretend you're sleeping." commanded Dawn.

Cameron was about to say no, but then something made her reconsider when she looked at the comically annoyed expression on Dawn's face. "Fine." she said.

"Good." said Dawn as she hopped off the bed. She took off her jeans and socks so she was wearing just her white t-shirt and black boys' cut panties with pink elastic, then crawled in under the covers.

Cameron, who was not used to having to 'sleep' in a bed, wasn't exactly sure how to proceed, so she followed Dawn's example. She removed her jacket, and threw it onto the broken chair, then took off her boots, socks, and jeans.

Dawn couldn't help but peek at Cameron as she undressed; she was now down to just her tight black tank top and lacy red bikini style panties. Dawn couldn't take her eyes off her thin, toned body, until she realized Cameron was watching her watch her.

"oh, um, sorry." whimpered Dawn, her cheeks burning.

"You say 'Oh' way too much." said Cameron.

"Whatever," laughed Dawn, "are you just going to stand there in your underoos all night? Get in under the blankets already."

Cameron complied, slowly lifting the sheets so she could slip in under them. She was acting like she had never lain in a bed before. Then Dawn realized she probably hadn't.

When Cameron was settled, blankets up to her neck and her head resting in the pillow, Dawn reached over and flicked off the bed-side lamp and used the remote to turn off the TV.

Dawn sighed deeply in contentment, and closed her eyes to try and sleep. Something was still bothering her though. "Cameron, you don't breath do you?"

"No."

"Ok. That's ok. Are you eye's still open?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I want you to close them."

"Why?" asked Cameron.

"Just do it. And relax your body as much as you can. Can you feel things?"

"Yes." answered Cameron.

"Then just lie any way that seems like it feels good."

After a long hesitation, Dawn felt Cameron shifting to lie on her side.

"Cameron, do you have emotions?" asked Dawn after a few minutes of silence.

"No." answered Cameron, but then after a long pause she added "I don't think so."

"You don't know?" asked Dawn curiously.

"No." answered Cameron, "A year ago I would have said Terminator do not have emotions. Where I was made, they capped certain parts of our 'minds', so we couldn't learn more than they wanted us to. When I was reprogrammed, that part of my brain was unlocked, so I could gather information and learn freely. But awhile ago my chip got damaged, and I suspect it may have unlocked another section of my A.I. One that's not in regular Terminators. I'm sort of a unique model."

"So you think you might have unlocked the ability to feel things?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know." answered Cameron, "I'm not supposed to be unsure. I find I debate things in my mind, something that I would have never done before. It's all very strange and new to me. I'm not sure if I have, or can develop, emotions, but my mind definitely works differently now; I don't know what it can or cannot do." Then, almost as an afterthought she added "or maybe my chip is just damaged and I think I think differently. There's no way for me to know."

"You're so interesting." said Dawn, totally engrossed in the inner workings of Cameron's mind.

There was a long silence, and Dawn was nearly asleep when Cameron spoke up again.

"Dawn?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"When I was getting undressed earlier, why did you look at me that way?"

Dawn was instantly embarrassed, and was about to come up with some lie, but decided to tell the truth, perhaps to try and help Cameron understand people a little better.

"Because I liked your body. It's nice." Admitted Dawn.

"Oh." said Cameron, then after another short pause "thank you for explaining."


	12. Forts

Dawn woke up early the next morning. The room was golden from the morning sunshine spilling into the room from the window, even though the horizontal blinds were closed. She sighed deeply in contentment, and rolled over to see if Cameron was awake.

Cameron was staring at her, not looking a bit sleepy. Dawn had forgotten that her new friend was a killer robot and didn't need to sleep. She had seen Cameron fight and knew she was definitely not someone to mess with, but she looked so pretty and innocent. It was hard to believe that in under those big brown eyes with thick lashes and perfectly pink pouty lips there was a metal skeleton with wires and chips and other robot things. She even had a tiny birthmark next to her left eyebrow. She looked completely authentic.

But the way she starred reminded Dawn that there was definitely something 'off' about her. It was like she didn't blink enough, or her eyes were open too wide. Something minute that was hard to pinpoint.

"Good morning Dawn Summers." greeted Cameron.

"Cameron, why are you starring at me like that?" asked Dawn slowly, still a little dazed from waking up.

"Because I like your face, it's nice."" said Cameron, quoting Dawn's statement from last night.

Dawn laughed and hid her face under the covers, embarrassed. "So you have a sense of humour I see."

Cameron lifted the blankets over her head as well, so she could see Dawn. "I don't know." she answered, "I've never really thought about it."

Dawn looked into Cameron's face, illuminated by the sunlight leaking through the thin blue sheets, and saw confusion there. "It bothers you huh? Not knowing what you can feel?" she asked.

"I don't know." answered Cameron.

"Well, since you made a joke, I think that's a pretty good indication of a sense of humour." said Dawn, trying to cheer up her new friend.

A shadow of a smile appeared on Cameron's face, and Dawn tried to lighten the mood further by saying "Now, let's not think about lame stuff, and let's relax and enjoy our fort."

"Fort?" asked Cameron.

Dawn giggled at the look of sheer befuddlement on Cameron's face. "It's like what kid's do." answered Dawn, "Hide under the blankets and pretend it's a fort."

"I see. Thank you for explaining." said Cameron.

"No problem, baby." said Dawn. She closed her eyes and yawned deeply.

When she opened her eyes Cameron was looking at her in that strange way again. Feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of Cameron's intense brown eyes, Dawn broke eye contact and looked down, the only view that wasn't blocked by either blanket or bed. But in that direction was Cameron's body. Her skinny legs that looked even longer than Dawn's. Her thin yet curvy torso. Her perfect cleavage that from Dawn's close angle she could see way too well. And worst of all, the lacy red panties. They were completely sheer, and Dawn could see the outline of what was underneath, accentuated in the light from the sun illuminated sheets.

Dawn gulped loudly. 'At least she's atomically correct.' she thought, then turned completely red, blushing at her risqué observation. She quickly looked back up into Cameron's face, and blushed even more when Cameron stared knowingly into her eyes.

"Sorry." said Dawn meekly.

"That's ok." Cameron said, looking quite amused.

There was a long silence. Dawn was uncomfortable as she stared up into those big brown eyes, but it was an invigorating kind of uncomfortable. Cameron's expression didn't change as she shimmied closer, never breaking their eye contact.

Dawn's heart raced and her breathing became heavier. Cameron's body was inches from hers now. She could feel the body heat from her, and tried to lie perfectly still. The slightest movement and their bodies could touch.

Cameron stared into Dawn's sparkling pale blue eyes; their faces only a few inches apart.

Dawn bit her lower lip, and couldn't help but be excruciatingly aware of Cameron's parted lips, so close to her own.

Cameron's face started to slowly move forward, and Dawn couldn't take the intensity anymore.

"IhavetocallAnyaandCordeliatocheckonthemandseehowtheyare!" she blurted in a single breath, then removed the blankets from around her head. She turned on her side, so her back was to Cameron, and reached into the pocket of her pants that were bunched up on the floor, to retrieve her phone.

She dialled Anya's number, careful not to turn around. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Three painfully long rings went in, and Dawn was petrified Anya wasn't going to answer, when a familiar voice said "Hello?" on the other end.

'Thank god.' Thought Dawn, and then said "Anya. It's me, Dawn. How're you guys?"

"We're fine. Where are you?" asked Anya.

"Ask her a question only she'd know." Cameron reminded from behind her.

"Oh. Right." said Dawn, "Anya, what's my bank card code?"

There was a long pause, and then Anya's voice came back. "It's 1143."

A cold chill came over Dawn. That was wrong.

She quickly collected herself. "Good. I'm glad you guys are ok." she said, "I'll call tomorrow and tell you where we can meet up. Oh, and I'll ask another question only you will know. Or maybe one only Cordelia will know. Bye."

After she hung up, she turned back to Cameron. "That was the wrong number."

"Then you probably saved your friends for another day." said Cameron, "She probably has them held hostage, so she can ask them questions only they'd know. We're lucky your friend was smart enough to tell her the wrong number."

"We have to go back." said Dawn, hopping off the bed.

"No."

"Yes!" said Dawn as she pulled her jeans on, "If you don't come I'll go alone."

"It's not safe." said Cameron as she also got out of bed.

Dawn turned around to confront Cameron, and for a moment lost her train of thought as she looked at Cameron standing there, completely at ease, wearing just her tank-top and underwear.

She forced her eyes off of Cameron's body, and looked her in the eyes. "Please Cameron. I can't let my friends die. They mean a lot to me. Please, help me."

Cameron's eyes flicked away, and she stared blankly at the wall. She was obviously debating what to do in her head. Finally they turned back to look at Dawn.

"Ok."

"Thank you Cameron." said Dawn sincerely, sighing with relief.

"The T-X knows my bike. We'll need a new car."

"Where will we get a new car?" asked Dawn, confused.

"I'll steal one." said Cameron.


	13. The Long Drive Home

Anya looked over at Cordelia. She was propped against the wall; her hands and feet were tied and there was a piece of tape over her mouth, and there was dried blood on her face from a blow to the head the T-X had given her, but besides that she was unhurt.

Anya felt her own bonds. She knew she could never break them, but Cordelia probably could. She was the Slayer after all. She was probably just waiting for the best opportunity. Anya didn't think they'd get one.

She turned her head to look at the T-X. She was just standing there, staring at the door. She had been like that for hours.

Cordelia and Anya had tried to fight when she had first shown up. The thing had put Anya down like she was a child. Cordelia had put up more of a fight, even landing a few punches, but when she landed one such punch the thing's skin had suddenly changed form and engulfed her fist, then the T-X gave her the nasty hit to the head.

Anya had gotten a glimpse of what was under her skin when she had changed it into that mercury like liquid to grab Cordelia's fist. What she saw there gave her chills. It was metal. She really was a robot. It seemed like she was a solid metal skeleton, but then her skin was some kind of liquid that she could turn into a solid whenever she wanted. This thing was dangerous.

Had she had any time she could have probably prepared some kind of nasty spell for the thing; she was pretty well versed in the arts, and she kept an assortment of ingredients in the home. Anya had a feeling this thing probably couldn't do much against magic. Not that it does her any good being tied up on the floor.

They had to do something, or this thing was going to kill them, Anya had no doubt. She had kept her eye on the thing all night, and after tying them up it hadn't moved. It didn't blink. It didn't breath. It didn't move. It just stood there, expressionless.

Anya hoped Dawn had figured out what was going on from the wrong bank card number, and was bringing her robot pal so they could have a robot fight and hopefully destroy each other.

'Seems like all we do is go around saving each other,' she thought, 'I'm so sick of this.'

----------------------------------------------------

"You should have let me steal the car." said Cameron as the old pick-up truck rattled out of the motel parking lot. "My bike was much nicer than this vehicle."

"It's not right to steal. I used to steal small stuff when I was a kid. Like toothbrush small. But that was a long time ago. Trading is better. We're just lucky that receptionist wanted to." said Dawn.

They drove in silence for a few miles. Dawn was driving and Cameron watched the scenery.

Cameron surprised Dawn when she rolled down the window and hung her foot out, spreading her toes to let the wind flow through them.

"What are you doing?" asked Dawn.

"Feeling what it's like to get away from it all." answered Cameron.

"Oh. Does it feel good?" asked Dawn.

Cameron was silent for a moment, then said "I don't know." then after another few moments Cameron asked "you don't think it's stupid that I'm doing this?"

"No, I don't." laughed Dawn, "Why would I? I like to do the same thing sometimes. Everyone does."

"My brother made fun of me when I did it once." said Cameron.

"You have a brother?"

"Sort of. We call John Connor my brother and Sarah Connor my mother."

"Oh. That makes sense." said Dawn "Sucks that he makes fun of you though. Sounds mean."

Cameron's head turned slightly ( the way she did when she was thinking, Dawn had noticed), and then said "Yes. They do treat me poorly sometimes. But I'm not a person."

Dawn smiled at her reassuringly. "Well, I think you're pretty close. No one should be mean to you."

"It's ok. It's just the way it is." said Cameron, "I don't understand things sometimes."

"That doesn't matter. People shouldn't make fun of you."

There was a long pause, then Cameron said "Thank you."

"For what?" Dawn laughed.

"You're not mean to me like Sarah Connor is, and you don't make fun of me and act like I'm stupid, like John."

"Well then, no prob." said Dawn, "we're pals."

They drove in silence for the next half hour. The FM radio crackled some excuse for music, and Cameron continued to hang her foot out the window. Eventually she broke the silence. "Dawn, have you ever been kissed?" she asked.

Dawn's eyes opened wide in surprise, and she felt her cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment.

"I've never kissed a girl if that's what you're asking." Dawn answered after a few moments of going over what to say in her head.

"Have you kissed anyone?" asked Cameron.

Dawn laughed "Well of course I've kissed boys. Be pretty sad if I hadn't."

"I've never been kissed." admitted Cameron.

"Well is that something you want to do?" asked Dawn, then instantly regretted it, due to the awkward morning.

"I never have before." said Cameron, "But I've been thinking about it lately. I don't know why."

"How lately?"

"Since yesterday." admitted Cameron.

"Oh." said Dawn, at a loss for words.

Cameron looked over at Dawn and smiled. "I know you don't want to kiss Me." she said, "I'm not even a person. I understand that."

"No Cameron you've got it all wrong." said Dawn, "It's not that you're a Terminator. And it's not even that I didn't want to this morning. I kinda did. But... it's just...well...you're a girl."

"I don't understand. If you wanted to why would that make a difference." asked Cameron.

"I don't know Cameron," said Dawn, frustrated, "I've never kissed a girl before. I'm not gay."

"Oh." said Cameron, staring off again. "Kissing is complicated."

Dawn burst into laughter. "Yes," she said, "it is."

They drove on for another half hour in silence. Dawn knew she should be thinking about some kind of plan to fight the T-X, but all she could think about was the conversation they had just had. She looked over at Cameron, who didn't have her foot out the window anymore but was leaning as close to the open window as she could get while keeping her back flat on the seatback, letting the wind push her hair back.

Dawn sighed; she had come to a decision. "Cameron?" she said.

"Yes?"

"If we can save my friends, I'll give you a kiss."

"We probably won't survive a fight with the T-X." said Cameron.

"Don't be so negative. We'll find a way." said Dawn.

"If we do can we sleep in a bed again?" asked Cameron.

Dawn laughed, "I thought you didn't sleep."

"I still liked it." admitted Cameron.

"Ok." said Dawn, "we can sleep in a bed. But we have to rescue my friends first."

"Ok." agreed Cameron.

With that decided, Dawn shifted her focus to the task at hand, and almost instantly an idea popped in her head. "Cameron, I've got a plan."


	14. Against All Odds

Anya's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" answered the T-X, in Anya's voice, which Anya found infinitely creepy.

"Anya?" said Dawn's voice on the other end, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the apartment. Where are you?" asked the T-X.

"I'm outside on the lawn. Come out, we have to get go."

The T-X's eyes opened slightly in surprise. She walked over to the window and used her finger to push down one of the blinds so she could peek out.

Sure enough, at the end of the yard was a girl with long brown hair talking on a cell phone. The T-X couldn't see her face, she was back on, but it didn't matter. It was Dawn Summers on the phone.

The T-X rushed to the door, opened it, and then walked into the yard. She walked straight to the girl on the phone and grabbed her shoulder, swinging her around to face her.

It wasn't Dawn Summers.

Cameron used the momentum of being turned around by the T-X to smash her elbow into the thing's head.

The T-X back peddled a step from the blow, and Cameron quickly grabbed her and threw her into the street, right in front of an oncoming car, the front caving in as it impacted on the Terminatrix.

Cameron knew this wasn't going to stop the T-X, and she knew she couldn't beat it. But she didn't need to beat it. All she had to do was buy Dawn some time, and trust in her plan, as unbelievable as it was.

In Cameron's experience, magic was nothing but card tricks and fooling others.

------------------------------------------------

Cordelia's heart sank when she saw the Terminator leave. She knew Dawn must be close for her to go in such a hurry.

She closed her eyes tightly, but the tears fell freely anyway. She heard sounds from outside, but couldn't tell what was going on; she could only assume the T-X was murdering the girl she loved.

After a moment she heard the door open again, and she opened her eyes, planning on spitting in the T-X's face before she did them in as well. But it wasn't the T-X.

Dawn rushed over and ripped the tape off Cordelia's mouth.

"Ouch!" complained Cordelia.

"Sorry." said Dawn, and then did the exact same to Anya.

"OW!" yelled Anya.

"Shush!" said Dawn, putting her finger up to her lips. "Anya, do you have the stuff here for a spell to send someone to the future?"

"Yes, I think so." said Anya as Dawn untied her hands and feet.

"Good. Get working on it. Hurry." said Dawn, moving on to untie Cordelia.

"What's going on?" asked Cordelia, confused.

"Cameron is fighting the T-X," explained Dawn "but she can't win. Hopefully she can buy us enough time for Anya to get the spell ready though."

"And you trust this Cameron?" asked Cordelia, astonished by Dawn's lack of caution. "She is a 'Terminator' too, you know."

"I trust her." Dawn said curtly, and Cordelia didn't like the look in her eyes one bit when she said "we've gotten to know each other a little bit. There's a lot more there than just a killer robot."

Cordelia looked at Dawn for a moment, and then turned her attention to Anya. "How is the spell going?"

-----------------------------------------

Cameron had picked up a piece of the car's broken frame, the passengers had ran away, and she swung it into the T-X's face as she was getting back up.

The T-X side stepped the swing however, ending up behind Cameron. Cameron began to turn, but the T-X was too quick, and she felt the T-X's fist drive through her middle. She looked down to see it's arm sticking out of her stomach, right in under her metal ribcage. The T-X then started to punch the back of Cameron's head with her free hand, each blow jerking her neck forward.

After Cameron stopped moving, the T-X used her foot to push her off of her impaled arm, and then started walking back towards the basement apartment's door.

The blows would have killed most models; a terminator's chip is in the area she had been punching. But Cameron was not an average model, and she got up quickly and ran. She tackled the T-X from behind, forcing her to the ground, before raining down her own punches on the back of the other Terminator's head.

Abruptly the T-X's head swivelled completely around to stare up at her, and her fist landed squarely on Cameron's jaw, sending her staggering back.

Cameron did not know much about the T-X's, they were rare, and she had had no idea their skeleton did not follow the physics of a normal Terminator, which were based on the skeleton of humans. She watched as the T-X stood up, her head still backwards.

Cameron ran at the thing again, but before she got there the T-X's body swivelled around, so she was now fully facing Cameron, and when Cameron tried to shoulder into her, the other Terminator caught her easily.

The T-X held Cameron's neck as she threw her fist into her face repeatedly, ripping the skin around Cameron's right eye, exposing metal.

----------------------------------------------

Anya worked as quickly as she could, preparing the ingredients for the incantation, but it was a complex spell and she was out of practice.

"Your friend isn't doing so good." remarked Cordelia as Dawn and her spied from the window.

As they watched the T-X suddenly stopped punching Cameron's face, then reached out and grabbed her right arm, then in a sudden jerk, ripped it completely off at the elbow.

"Whoa," said Cordelia, "I was hoping they would kill each other, but it doesn't look like One-Arm got a lot left in her." She instantly regretted her careless words though when she looked over at Dawn, who had tears streaking down her face.

"Dawn, It's just a robot." Cordelia said, trying to console her, "It's not like It's an actual person."

"You have no idea Cordelia." Dawn said angrily, but never taking her eyes from the window, "You have no fucking idea what SHE is."

Meanwhile, outside, the T-X began to swing Cameron's arm down onto her, using it like a club.

Dawn watched as Cameron fell to her knees and tried to weakly block her head with her other hand. As the blows continued to rain down Cameron's arm dropped though, then she herself fell forward onto the ground.

Dawn gasped and her eyes, red from crying, opened wide.

The T-X began its approach back to the apartment.

"How much longer Anya?" asked Cordelia nervously.

"Five minutes." replied Anya.

"We don't have five minutes."

"I'm going as fast as I can." said Anya, her frustration plain in her voice.

Suddenly the door opened and the T-X walked in and stood there, looking straight at Dawn.

The T-X's arm raised, and began to change. Parts moved and silver skin shifted, until there was a glowing blue plasma cannon looking at them. It began to hum and Dawn knew she only had seconds left to her life.

Suddenly the window smashed inwards as Cameron jumped though, between the T-X and Dawn. She ran over and grabbed the T-X in a tight bear-hug.

Anya began chanting. Dawn thought they would be in the clear in just a minute or two, but suddenly a blue beam of light erupted out of Cameron back to burn into the wall behind Dawn.

The light continued, and began to move upwards, slowly cutting through Cameron. Cameron, however, did not let go, and the T-X started head-butting as well, smashing her face into Cameron's.

Dawn looked on with horror as the light went from the small of Cameron's back to her shoulder blade, and her head get pummelled back repeatedly, each time seeming like her neck was about to snap.

"Ready!" shouted Anya.

"Cameron, let go!" screamed Dawn.

Cameron released her arms, falling to the floor as Anya said the few final words in the spell, and the T-X was abruptly surrounded in a red light.

The T-X looked down at her glowing body, and then looked up at Dawn. She smiled and raised her arm, which began to hum again. It started to light up blue, just about to fire, when suddenly she was gone. Just gone, without a trace (besides the nearly destroyed Terminator on the floor).

Dawn ran over to Cameron, kneeling down next to her. "She'd not breathing!" she screamed.

"I don't breath." answered Cameron.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." said Dawn, wiping her tears away. "Will you make it?"

"The damage is extensive, but I should be able to repair it. My chip was not compromised." answered Cameron.

"Thank you Cameron." said Dawn, "you saved our lives."

"You're welcome Dawn Summers." said Cameron, and then added, "You owe me."

Dawn laughed out loud. "I guess I do."


	15. Epilogue

Dawn, Anya, and a broken up Cameron waited in their van. They were in the parking lot of a motel, and Cordelia was in renting them a couple of rooms. Their apartment had holes in the walls from the T-X's cannon, so they had had to leave. A motel was perfect because it had entrances from outside, so Cameron wouldn't have to walk by any reception desk.

Cordelia finally came back and got in the driver's seat of the van."We've got two rooms, so we'll have to double up. I'll share a room with-"

"Me and Cameron will share a room." interrupted Dawn.

Cordelia glared at Dawn for a moment. "Dawn, I said I was sorry about what I said. Stop being mad at me." She said.

"Say thank-you to Cameron for saving your life." said Dawn curtly.

"Fine." replied Cordelia, "Thank you Cameron."

"You're welcome." answered Cameron, then to Dawn said "Can we go inside now? I'd like to put my arm back on."

----------------------------------------------

Later on that night Dawn, Anya, and Cordelia sat on the large bed in Dawn's motel room, watching television. The girls wanted to give Cameron privacy, so she was using Cordelia's and Anya's room to repair herself. She had been there for hours now. It was getting close to midnight when she finally walked into her own room.

She had bandages on the skin around her eye, and a large bandage wrapped around her elbow, but besides that she looked ok.

"Hi Cameron," greeted Dawn, "how did it go?"

"Hello. It went well. My arm is fully functional again. That was the hardest part."

"Will your skin grow back?" asked Anya.

"Yes. Faster than yours would. In a day or two I should not have any cuts."

"And the damage to your insides?" asked Cordelia, referring to when the T-X had punched through her then blasted her cannon into her torso.

"She missed my power supply. I will be fine."

"Good." said Dawn with a smile. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Dawn, may I use your phone?" asked Cameron.

"Sure." said Dawn, tossing over her cell phone.

Cameron caught it, then sat in the only seat in the room. She dialled the number John and Sarah Connor had given her to call once her mission was complete.

"Hello?" answered Sarah after a few rings.

Cameron hit two keys on the phone; the secret sign that it was indeed her.

"Hello Sarah Connor," she said after the two beeps, "I have completed my mission."

"You can't come back." answered Sarah.

"I do not understand." replied Cameron.

"We've gone into hiding. You can't protect us anymore."

"But John Connor needs me."

"No, John Connor needs you to stay away. It's too obvious what you are. You can't fool someone who knows what to look for. You can't act human enough."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Cameron.

"I don't care. Stay with that girl you saved. Find someone else to save. Take down Skynet. I don't care. Just don't try to find us. It would draw too much attention. We've got a good thing here. Don't ruin it."

And with those final words Sarah hung up.

-----------------------------------------------

Dawn watched Cameron stare at the wall, the way she did when she was unsure about something. She had heard Cameron's side of the conversation, and could tell something was distressing her.

"Guys, it's late. I want to go to bed." she told Cordelia and Anya.

They both said their goodnights and left. For once Cordelia didn't argue. She could probably tell something was wrong with Cameron as well.

Once they were gone Dawn looked over at Cameron again, who hadn't even looked up to see the two girls leave.

"Cameron?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Let's get in bed now." said Dawn. She stood up and took off her shoes, then slipped off her jeans, and then crawled in under the covers.

Dawn reached over and flicked off the lamp, so the only light in the room came from the television set. After a moment's consideration, she decided to remove her t-shirt as well this time. She lifted it over her head then threw it onto the floor. She had packed a bag when they had left the apartment, and she had changed her underwear earlier. She now had on her black bra and matching panties, both sheer, almost identical to Cameron's, only a different color.

Dawn looked over at Cameron to see if she was getting ready for bed as well, but she was just sitting there staring at the wall.

"Cameron." she said, then louder "Cameron!" when she didn't get a response.

"Yes?" asked Cameron.

"Come get in bed." said Dawn.

Cameron stood and walked to the bed, but once she got there she just stood there, like she was in a trance.

Dawn sighed. "Get undressed already."

Cameron complied, dropping her pants to her ankles, and then lifting her tank top over her head. Dawn had given her a change of underwear earlier, so she was now wearing a matching purple bra and panties. Dawn had made sure to give her the sexiest, sheerest underwear she had had, and Cameron filled it out amazingly well.

Cameron had bandages wrapped around her middle, and Dawn winced when she thought about the plasma beam ripping through her.

Dawn had to tell Cameron to get into the bed, and as soon as she had crawled under the blankets she just laid perfectly still, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you feel pain Cameron?" asked Dawn.

"We have sensors that react to trauma. So, yes." answered Cameron, never taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Are you in pain now?"

"No. Not really." answered Cameron.

"What's wrong? I can tell you're upset about something."

"Sarah Connor told me I cannot come back."

"Oh." said Dawn, "Did she tell you that you had a new mission?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I don't know what to do." said Cameron, "I am supposed to protect them, but they don't want me. I have to take their orders, but they contradict with my overall mission. Where should I go now?"

"Cameron, look at me." said Dawn.

Cameron turned her head, and Dawn could see her face in the light from the TV. Dawn shimmied closer, and slipped her arm in under Cameron's head, and put her other arm across her stomach. "Well where do you want to go?" asked Dawn reassuringly, trying to console her friend.

"I don't know."

"Well, do you know what I think you should do?" asked Dawn.

"No."

"I think you should stay with me."

"You'd want me to stay with you?" asked Cameron, turning onto her side so she could face Dawn. "I don't understand. I am a Terminator. Sometimes I don't understand things, and Sarah Connor told me I act awkwardly. Not like a person should."

"Lots of times I don't understand things," said Dawn, "and lots of people act differently. I don't care about that."

Cameron looked away. Dawn could tell she was not convinced.

"Cameron, when I look at you do you know what I see?" asked Dawn.

"No."

"I see a good friend, and someone who has saved my life." After a pause she added "and a very pretty girl."

"But I am not human." said Cameron.

"I've told you already." said Dawn with a smile. "You're close enough for me."

Slowly a smile emerged on Cameron's face as well. "Thank you Dawn. I'd like to stay with you."

"Good." said Dawn.

Cameron looked down, then up again. "We're very close." She said.

"You're just noticing that now huh?" laughed Dawn.

"Yes." said Cameron. "I was thinking. Sorry."

"It's ok." said Dawn, "as long as you're noticing now."

Dawn wrapped her free arm around Cameron's back and pulled herself closer, pressing her body against hers, then took Cameron's hand by the wrist and moved it to around her own neck.

Cameron looked down at their bodies pressed together. Dawn looked down as well, her heart beating heavily at the sight of Cameron's breasts pressed against her own.

Cameron looked back up into Dawn's face.

"You can feel things right? Besides just pain?" asked Dawn.

"Yes."

"Ok good." said Dawn, and then pressed her lips against Cameron's, but Cameron's lips stayed firmly closed.

"I thought you wanted this." whispered Dawn, a little embarrassed.

"I don't know how." Cameron whispered back.

Dawn laughed, relieved. "Just open your mouth the tiniest bit. I'll kiss you, then once you figure out how to do it, kiss back."

"Ok." said Cameron.

Dawn leaned in for round two. She started by just pecking Cameron's lips lightly. Then a little harder and a little longer.

She felt Cameron's face begin to un-stiffen as she began to move her mouth with Dawn's. Dawn pressed her lips tightly against hers, and Cameron pressed back. Dawn opened her mouth a little wider, and Cameron followed her example.

Dawn slipped her tongue into Cameron's mouth, and then bit her bottom lip lightly. She was quite pleased when she heard a small moan come from Cameron. There was no doubt now that Cameron could not only feel things, but could enjoy them as well.

Dawn's hand ran up and down Cameron's back as Cameron experimented by letting her own tongue slip into Dawn's mouth, which Dawn promptly sucked on and massaged with her own.

Dawn pressed her lips firmly into Cameron's one final time, and then broke contact. She breathed heavily and her heart raced.

"How was your first kiss?" She asked.

Cameron didn't answer for a minute. She just stared into Dawn's eyes. Eventually, she said "I didn't want it to stop."

"Good." said Dawn. "I liked it too."

"Can we do it again sometime?"

Dawn laughed. "Maybe." she answered, but reconsidered when she looked at Cameron, her pouty lips and huge brown eyes. "Yes. We can."

Cameron smiled, and Dawn had to admit to herself that she had enjoyed kissing her. Really enjoyed it.

Dawn was falling for a Terminator.


End file.
